Rainy Days
by writerjunkie
Summary: When a big fight comes between to slayers it causes Faith to leave as the result to fixing things.


Title: Rainy Days

Pairing: B/F

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I owe nothing of Joss.

Summary: AU fic and is written when the two are now together.

NOTES: I don't owe the two songs I'm putting in here. The beginning song is Avril's Happy Ending and the next one is Blink 182's Always song. And this is my first fic that I ever wrote along time ago when I was younger. Hope it's good and remaking this fic will be hard because I'm typing what I see in my book. **Bold** is lyrics.

CHATPER 1

Rain covered the streets of LA, the cold slick pavement shinned in the moon light glistening. A light cold breeze fell into the sky. As the rain began to pick up it's pace. "Faith! Stop, please!" a certain blonde called from out her apartment. Faith stopped in her tracks, waiting for the blonde haired woman to come to her. "Faith, let's talk about this." The small girl asked turning Faith to her. "What's there to talk about B?" the raven haired girl shot back. Her expression emotionless and hard, her eyes all so very dark. "Us, Faith." Buffy replied sadly, trying to hold in the pain that the brunette yelled at her.

'**So much for my happy ending'**

"There is no us B!" Faith responded coldly, but deep down it hurt her to say that to her love. Buffy's eyes began to water, her face full of pain, and sadness that she was causing. "At least that's what I think there is." Faith added in, her voice in a much softer tone.

'**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?'**

"Faith don't do this to me…to us." The blonde slayer begged, tear forming rapidly. "Why not B?" Faith asked stiffly, holding everything she really felt inside like always.

'**Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
in a city so dead  
Held up so high  
on such a breakable thread'**

"Because I love you." Buffy exclaimed suppressing a sob. "I need you so bad it hurts." Tears began to form in the young slayer's brown chocolate eyes now too. "Buffy, I have to. I don't even know who I am anymore!" Faith managed to say holding back her sobs too.

'**You were all the things I thought I knew  
and I thought we could be'**

"I do Faith. You're the girl I fell in love with." Buffy croaked out "The same woman I love, and the woman who loved me back too."

'**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...'**

"Really! Because I sure don't see that anymore!" Faith yelled out harshly. "All I see is a dangerous, crazy, murderous bitch. That's about ready to snap and probably end up killing you." A silent tear fell down the older slayer's cheek. "No you're not that Faith. Not anymore you are." The small slayer corrected trying to stop her tears and sobs coming up from her mouth. "Really? Then why did I hurt you a few minutes at home?" Faith asked the last word out as a sob.

'**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
all the shit that you do'**

"You were mad we could forget it or talk about it if you want?" Buffy offered with a hint of hope in her voice. "B, talking won't help; I slammed you against a wall and choked you!" Faith pointed out sadly, glancing at the older slayer's bruised neck that laid her finger prints on the tender flesh. "That's not stuff you just try to forget and not pay attention to. I almost killed you!"

'**You were all the things I thought I knew  
and I thought we could be'**

"But you should, I do. You didn't mean to. At least let's talk about it please?" rapid tears were falling down Buffy's face by now. "No Buffy, no talking. I know I did mean to hurt you. I just lost it and hurt you, if I stayed. Then next time when I get pissed I could actually kill you and I don't want that." Tears were ready to fall down Faith's face now but she quickly wiped them away. She needed to stay strong for this as long as she could but the more she stayed in front of the small slayer the more her resort began to fade away.

'**It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done'**

"You won't Faith. I know you won't, I trust you." Buffy swallowed a sob and wiped her tears. "I-I love you." Faith sighed tiredly, not needing to have the blonde make things worse. "B, I don't even trust myself anymore with you." A single tear fell down Faith's face that she allowed to let go. "I don't want to hurt you Buffy. But I have to go."

'**It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done'**

"Faith I'm begging you please don't do this to us." More tears began to fall down the small blonde's cheek mixing with the rain and was washed away. Both girls by now were completely drenched with the rain fall around them. "B, you know I have to. I have to spend some time by myself." Tears just by now and continued to fall down the brunette's face and she couldn't stop them now after trying to hard to hold them in. "No Faith, we could fix this I know we can. Just me and you." Buffy wiped the tears and rain that mixed together on her face.

'**It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done'**

"No B just let me do this alone." The words hurt Faith badly but she knew it was for the best. Buffy just swallowed back a cry that was coming out; she didn't want to lose someone she loved so much again. To have her heart broken once more. Faith just waited for her to talk holding back her cries quickly and she roughly wiped the tears. Putting a wet strand of hair behind her ear. The rain was becoming harder and bigger.

'**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending'**

By now both slayers were soaked in, rain, tears, and pain. Their clothes drenched and soggy, they looked at each other tensely. "S-so this is it Faith?" Buffy asked shakily, wishing the answer was a no. Faith didn't say anything; she just looked at her lover through teary painful eyes. Buffy cried out and held in the next cry to continue. "We're over?" she crossed her fingers to hear what she wanted but she knew she would be let down. "Yeah B, we are." Faith tried to stop her tears once again and hold back from her voice cracking with so much sadness she had right now. Buffy looked into her soon to be ex eyes, with such dreadful beautiful emerald green eyes. That look in Buffy's eyes broke her heart.

"Faith…don't you want me?" Buffy whimpered in a trembling voice. "Of course I do Buffy. But I have to get my act straight." Faith nodded taken back by the question. "We have to spend some time away like maybe meet other people. Or take a short brake." That sentence broke Buffy's heart, lighting crashed into the sky. She buried her face in her hands. "Faith" Buffy managed to say through her crying and her hands. "Don't you love me?" Faith went up to her putting her hands on the small blonde's fragile waist. "Yes I do Buffy. Forever and all my life and beyond I will." Faith whispered into her ear. "T-tell me you love me?" Buffy begged needed to disparately hear her say it one more time.

"I love you Buffy, always will." Faith called holding back her emotions once again; she was trying her best to be strong. "Please don't go Faith, please?" Buffy begged, she began to shake. "Please Buffy, stop crying?" Faith asked back the last word was choked out. To see Buffy in this much pain was killing her. She promised she wouldn't do that but she's doing it right now to the little blonde. Buffy just continued to cry non stop. The brunette pulled back a little from their embrace and planted a kiss on Buffy's head.

'**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending'**

She kissed Buffy on her neck, her cheek, and rested her forehead on her's. Looking into her loveable green eyes once again. She was going to miss them just as much at holding her in her arms. "Faith please don't do this to me, please I need you." Buffy begged again. "I have to B, I'm sorry." Faith sighed, she began to kiss away the tears and rain that fell down Buffy's pretty face, a kiss on both cheeks. Faith rested her head on Buffy's again wishing she couldn't leave. She want to stay so bad, she rubbed her nose a little against Buffy's gently. "I'm sorry Buffy, so sorry. I love you always; don't forget it or me because I won't forget you." Faith simply asked her voice so soft. "I-I won't Faith, I won't forget you I promise. I'll always love you." Buffy sobbed, Faith pulled her into a long, hungry, passionate kiss. That behind it they both knew it meant things were final; it was a kiss of the end. That brought tears to each girls' faces. Faith ended the final kiss and inhaled a shaky breath while Buffy exhaled. "I'll never forget you." With that Faith walked away from the blonde slayer. "No Faith please?" Buffy screamed out.

The dark haired slayer just continued to walk away trying to block out the calls of her name and crying. Not even once looking back and the tears still kept falling down her face this time. Buffy just watched the love of her life walk away into the dark, cold, raining night as tears went down her face as well. Faith slowly began to disappear, and slowly fade away into the night, and she watched just as she turned the corner. Faith put her hair behind her ear again constantly wiping tears away from her face. Once Buffy couldn't see her anymore she sadly walked into her now lonely apartment where a cold bed a waited her.

'**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...'**


End file.
